


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by Evilicequeen19



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Disney World & Disneyland, Parrlyn if you squint, Vacation, kat is a brave fan fight me, parr/Boleyn friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilicequeen19/pseuds/Evilicequeen19
Summary: The Queens visit Disney! Inspired by a post by @hausofmusicals on Instagram





	The Most Magical Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be ambiguous as to Disney World versus Disneyland- this story uses the Disneyland purchasable FastPass system, but I’m most familiar with the look and layout of Disney World so take that for what you will. Thanks again to @hausofmusicals for the ideas and inspiration!

It took the queens ages to get there, and the trip there was an adventure in itself, but finally they found themselves standing at the main entrance to the Magic Kingdom.

Aragon shut her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to take in the warmth from the sun, the sounds of the theme park music and the hustle around her, the smell of popcorn mixing with Jane’s perfume. She opened her eyes and sure enough, Jane was directly to her left, looking more child-like than Aragon had ever seen her. Her brown eyes were wide and she was leaning forward slightly as if the motion would help her see everything better. Aragon smiled at the sight of her.

“Wow, isn’t this just wonderful?” Jane exclaimed.

“I’ll say.” Parr said. She on Jane’s left and was looking up and down the line of shops. “I read all about this, these buildings are styled after Walt Disney’s home town, the tops are like movie settings, they look real but aren’t, and….”

Aragon tuned Parr out and turned to her right. Cleves had pulled her phone out and was snapping pictures of the train station behind them. Aragon laughed at Anne, who was standing a little out in front of them, spinning in place trying to look at everything at once. And Katherine….

“Guys, did we already lose Kat?” Aragon said, whipping her head around to try and spot the signature pink hair.

“I see her, she’s over there, by that bunch of balloons!” Anne squealed. They all hurried to Kat’s side.

Of all of the Queens Kat had been the most excited to visit Disney. She had been quickly taken with the whimsical movies, particularly those with princesses, and especially Brave. She identified strongly with Merida- if she’d had a chance to change her fate, she certainly would have. Today she had forgone her usual pink attire for a black tank top tucked into dark wash jeans, and a dark green flannel with the words “Change your fate” emblazoned in thick white letters on the back.

When the other queens arrived at Kat’s side she immediately burst into speech. “Annie, I can’t decide what color to get,” she said energetically. The woman selling the Mickey shaped balloons was shaking her head amusedly. Kat continued “Green matches my outfit today, but pink….” 

“Here,” Anne said, handing the woman some money. “I’ll get green, you get pink, and we can switch later if you like.” The woman began pulling the chosen balloons out of the large bunch she had, and Kat’s eyes sparkled as she accepted the pink Mickey balloon.

“Thanks Annie!!” 

Anne grinned at her “‘Course babes.” 

Jane was still glancing around at all the stores. “Shall we all do some shopping then?” She said brightly.

“Sure,” Aragon said. “But don’t forget I bought us all fastpasses, and if we don’t do every ride I swear I’ll have someone’s head.”

“Sorry, mine’s spoken for.” Anne said drily. Kat giggled and pantomimed her own beheading. Cleves facepalmed.

“Ugh, bad word choice. You get the point.” Aragon sighed.

Around a half hour later they all met in front of the store. Kat and Anne had fun looking at the Disney make up products- Anne had bought a brand new villain lipstick, which she was currently putting on with the camera of her phone. She and Kat had also found Maleficent horns to wear that fit perfectly over her space buns. Kat was wearing a small tiara with a pink Mickey Mouse gem on top. Cathy had spent most of her time in the shop picking out the perfect Mickey ears hat, and she loved the end result- sleek black ears with Parr embroidered in thin gold cursive letters on the base. Aragon had a new Nala keychain clipped to her bag and was wearing lion king themed Minnie ears. Cleves was wearing classic Minnie ears, but has spent most of her time in the shop taking pictures of herself in the mirrors with them on. And Jane-

“What on earth did you buy, Jane?” Aragon exclaimed. Jane was the last to finish shopping and had met the rest of the queens with an enormous bag. 

“Oh, everything here is just so wonderful, I mean just look how precious!” Jane said. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small stuffed Mickey and a larger stuffed bear with a Mickey ear pattern along its face. 

“Are those all teddies in there?” Asked Anne incredulously, adjusting her horns.

“Well there are a few other things, but yes, mostly teddies. They’re so sweet and cuddly….” Jane trailed off, not wanting to accidentally reveal that holding the stuffed bear made her think of how holding her son might have felt. 

The other queens seemed to understand, and Cleves quickly jumped in to say “Well now that Jane has purchased the whole store, what say we hit some rides?”

The other queens cheered, and Jane brightened at this suggestion.  
They didn’t get very far however, as the moment they came upon the castle leading into the rest of the park Kat stopped.

“Oh please can we take pictures? Please?” She squealed, looking up at the castle in delight.

Anne rolled her eyes, but Cleves grinned and held up her camera. “Smile Kat!”

Kat flashed a big smile, and held her arms out. Her balloon swayed in the wind behind her.

“Got it! Now selfie!!” Cleves shouted, holding her phone out in front of her. Automatically the queens squeezed in so they could all be seen. Cleves snapped the photo.

“All right, we ready now?” Anne said eagerly, but Kat gasped. She was staring up at her pink balloon, which was now soaring higher and higher into the sky.

“Oh Kat,” said Cathy, looking at the younger queen sympathetically. 

Kat was embarrassed to find tears welling up at the sight of her balloon floating farther and farther away. It was just a balloon, she knew, and there were more out there, but this had been HER balloon, and the letting go had been her fault. She was afraid to look down; she didn’t want the other queens to see her tears.

Anne grabbed Kat’s hand and thrust her balloon string into it. Kat looked at Anne.

“Are you sure?” She whispered.

“Yup, I’m tired of carrying it anyway.” Anne said, and then gave Kat a small wink and offered her hand for Kat to hold. Kat grinned and took Anne’s hand, and all the queens crossed under the castle and into the park.

A few hours, many rides, and lunch had gone by before the queens took a much needed break. Cleves and Aragon were scrolling through the ride photos on Cleves’ phone, Parr was buying Kat yet another balloon (“I promise I won’t lose this one!” “You said that three balloons ago Kat.”), and Anne was doubled over on a bench with Jane, one hand clutching her stomach and one hand clutching her head.

“I told you to take it easy, didn’t I? We’d just ate!” Jane was saying. She was rubbing Anne’s shoulder with one hand and clutching all off her shopping with the other.

“Jane, the teacups are only fun if you spin like crazy.” Anne groaned. “How come Cleves and Kat are fine?” 

Jane rolled her eyes. “It might be because they didn’t decide to purchase a second ice cream after they ate the ones I bought for you all.” Jane hadn’t been able to resist buying herself and the rest of the queens ice cream as a treat when she saw that one of the stands was topping the cones with chocolate Mickey or Minnie ears. Anne bought herself a second ice cream after the first, claiming she was dying to try the infamous Mickey Bars. But getting straight on the teacups and spinning as hard as she could? Jane has told her it would be a poor choice. She’d come off the ride with her Maleficent horns crooked and a horrified Kat hiding behind Cleves (“She nearly puked on me!”).

“Perhaps you should give the rides a rest for a while.” Jane said to Anne gently. Anne groaned again in reply, this time with a lot more annoyance packed into it.

“Jane-y! Can we go meet some princesses now?” Kat and Cathy had walked back over to the two bench ridden queens. Kat was clutching what was undoubtably her sixth balloon of the day. She had gone with purple this time, and Cathy had taken the extra precaution of tying the string around Kat’s wrist.

“Are you done with rides?” Jane asked. 

Kat nodded. “At least for a bit. I’d really like not to get run down like Annie.” She said, poking Anne in the back. Anne waved her hand away feebly.

Jane was secretly relieved. The queens had done most of the big rides this morning, and she had been half terrified on most of them. She knew they were safe, and she’d had fun on some, but the faster ones were not her cup of tea. 

“Anne, are you coming with us? You could definitely use a break from the rides. Cathy, you could catch up with Cleves and Aragon.” Jane suggested. The two divorced queens had said they were going back to a few of the bigger rides to get better pictures.

“Oh but no” Anne sat up, suddenly sounding more energetic. “I haven’t done them all yet, I’m determined to ride everything so I can rub it in Aragon’s face that I used her money best.” She whined.

“I really think you could use a break, love. When you got off the teacups your face was the same shade of green as your shirt.” Jane said, a slightly pleading tone creeping into her voice.

“Jane,” said Cathy suddenly. “I just remembered I put my wallet in one of your bags. Can you look for it for me?” 

Jane immediately spread out her shopping to look. “When did you do that? I don’t remember taking it.” 

“It was during lunch, and I didn’t ask. I should have, I’m sorry.” Cathy said.

Jane shuffled through each of her bags briefly, but came up empty. “Do you know which of these you put it in?” Jane asked. She looked up from her search, and realized Cathy and Anne were both gone. Kat was biting her knuckles to keep from audibly laughing.

Jane sighed. “Oh, you all drive me crazy.”

Kat giggled. “Well, if Annie goes too hard on the rides it’s on Cathy now. Shall we go find some princesses?”

“Really? ‘I put my wallet in with your shopping, can you look for it?’ That’s the best you had?” Anne said with a broad grin. She and Cathy had successfully escaped Jane’s mothering and were headed in a random direction.

“It worked didn’t it?” Cathy defended. 

“It worked, but it was so bland! Where’s your creativity? Your extra oomph?” Anne said dramatically.

“If it works why mess with it?” Cathy said amusedly. 

“You have a lot to learn about causing chaos, young grasshopper.” Anne said in a fake serious tone.

Cathy flicked one of Anne’s villain horns.

“Hey!” Said Anne. “Here’s a ride we haven’t been on yet!” They had happened upon a building. It looked purposefully run down and vaguely creepy. An old iron gate at the start of the queue had a thick black sign that read ‘The Haunted Mansion’.

“Haunted huh? Think you can handle it?” Anne teased, nudging Cathy. 

Cathy grinned at her. “Can you?”

“Please, I was born for this kind of thing. Well, born again for this kind of thing I guess.” Anne said confidently.

Cathy rolled her eyes and both queens got in the Fastpass line.

The pre-show began with a room that seemed to stretch taller by the second. Cathy chuckled when she felt Anne latch onto her arm after a thunder sound effect. She wondered how easy it would be to make Anne scream once they actually got onto the ride.

She decided then and there that she was going to find out.

When the pre-show finished there was another short queue to walk through. The room wasn’t very well lit, so Cathy kept a hold of Anne’s hand and they made their way toward the front of the line. They sat down in their “doom buggy” and Cathy noticed during the first hallway section they rode through Anne scooted closer to Cathy when she realized there was more lightning and thunder effects.

Cathy wondered if Anne was afraid of thunderstorms.

They went through a haunted library next, where all the marble busts of the writers on display appeared to turn their heads and stare at them as they rode their way past. A grave yard scene was next, then a legitimately creepy hallway sequence where the knockers on all the doors were rapping eerily. And then-

“Anne. Cover your eyes.” Cathy whispered sharply. 

Anne looked over at her. “Why?” Anne whispered back. Cathy had been staring off at the next room, but quickly whipped her head toward Anne so she wouldn’t follow her gaze. 

“Just do it. Trust me,” Cathy answered. Anne covered her eyes with her hands, and Cathy held Anne’s hands still over her eyes with one of her own hands so she couldn’t peek. The next room had portraits of married couples; all with the same woman, but different men. As they rode by each portrait the man in the picture appeared to lose his head. A creepy bride at the end of the room was wielding an axe and saying things like ‘I do, I did’ and ‘Until death do us part’. 

Cathy knew Anne could still hear the bride, but hoped the words wouldn’t make sense out of context. The last thing she needed was a triggered Anne, and she knew they were all lucky Kat was likely to miss this ride. Once they had gone past the bride their doom buggy turned around and began a slow descent down a hill into a slightly more whimsical graveyard scene. A catchy song was playing in the background. Cathy let go of Anne’s hands, and Anne uncovered her eyes.

Cathy was glad she planned to scare Anne now- Anne was tense and she definitely needed to lighten the mood. As their ride vehicle turned forward again at the base of the hill, Cathy suddenly grabbed Anne’s shoulders and quietly but sharply said “HA!” Into Anne’s ear.

Her timing couldn’t have been better. Cathy had no idea they’d entered a jump scare room; at the same time as she’d decided to scare Anne, a light blue prop ghoul popped out from behind one of the many gravestones in the room. Anne shrieked so loudly that Cathy was sure people in the hallway with all the doors two sections back could hear her. 

“UGH, PARR!” Anne shouted, and smacked Cathy’s thigh. Cathy didn’t care; she was rolled over to the side of their doom buggy she was laughing so hard. A second prop ghoul popped up and Anne shrieked again, and suddenly they were both laughing until the ride was over. The cast member in overseeing the ride’s unloading section gave them a look.

“Well, I think the chaos student has surpassed the master.” Cathy said playfully as they exited the ride.

“Surpassed is a strong word.” Anne said. “But you definitely got me good.”

Cathy smiled deviously. “Wanna do it again?”

Anne gulped, but said “You’re on, Parr.” As confidently as possible. Parts of the ride had actually made her nervous- she didn’t like thunder, and the marble busts in the library freaked her out. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to know what was in the room with the creepy sounding bride. But laughing with Cathy at the end had been so much fun that she couldn’t deny a second ride with her.

The second time through it was Anne that had a mission- make Cathy feel as superior as possible, and then get her back in the graveyard room. During the pre-show she stuck as close to her as possible, held her hand through the second queue again, and sat as close as possible to her in the doom buggy. She jumped on purpose in the hallway with all the door knockers, and when Cathy told her it was time to cover her eyes instead of holding her hands over them, she buried her face into Cathy’s shoulder. She smiled when Cathy put an arm around her; she had her right where she wanted her. 

Cathy poked her on the shoulder when she could open her eyes again. She sat upright just as a prop ghoul popped out. This one got both Anne and Cathy. Together they yelped and Cathy quickly clutched at Anne’s hand. Anne looked over at Cathy and laughed at the look on her face. A second prop ghoul popped out, much sooner than the one that had scared Anne on their first go around, and Anne screamed again. 

Cathy wrapped her arm back around Anne. “I suppose this ride has bested you, huh Hurricane Anne?” She teased.

Anne sighed, feeling much more comfortable with Cathy’s arm wrapped around her. She wasn’t even that disappointed her plan had failed. “Yup, I suppose it has.” She said lightly, and they both laughed quietly.

The Queens all met up again before the fireworks show at the end of the day. Cathy and Anne has successfully ridden all the rides; Kat and Jane had rejoined them for the last two (a 4-D show starring Donald Duck and the royal carousel). Kat was chattering happily about her and Jane’s meetings with the princesses. She seemed especially happy about meeting Rapunzel, who had given her endless compliments on her pink hair, and of course Merida. Aragon and Cleves had re-rode every ride with a picture many times- Cleves already had plans to make a slideshow out of them when they all got back home.

As the first of the fireworks shot into the sky, Cathy looked around at the other queens; Aragon and Cleves, usually stoic and laid back, were both watching the show in unabashed awe. Kat was leaning against Jane, pretending she wasn’t exhausted from the day, and Jane was smiling contently. Kat’s purple balloon had miraculously survived the afternoon, and was swaying idly above them. Anne, standing to Cathy’s other side, was bouncing to the beat of the music and whipping her head from side to side, trying not to miss a single firework. Cathy noticed even here she jumped a little at the noise from the fireworks, and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Anne smiled at her gratefully, then turned her attention to the fireworks. 

It was the perfect end to a wild and magical day, and Cathy hoped they would get to return again someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I may pop back and tell more about what Aragon and Cleves get up to in another story- I feel like I don’t write enough for them :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
